Fate Eternity
by Simperheve
Summary: 20 years after the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the Holy Grail has appeared once again in Fuyuki City. Please give constructive reviews so i can improve on following chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Majestic call

**This is a fanfic based off of an RP i once did on an online forum. Please gimme some constructive reviews so i can improve on the next chapters.**

* * *

It was night….

The air had turned a little chilly, devoid of any humidity and heat. Winter had fully set in this abandoned warehouse, not far from the industrial district of Fuyuki city. The warehouse which housed the magic circle was massive in size, but lied somewhat in ruins, with debris scattered all over. The full moon's pale light pooled out from holes in the ceiling and onto the stone floor.

Through the light of the moon, a figure moved silently in the darkness. He moved with precision and purpose, moving a piece of chalk across the floor of the warehouse as if he were painting the floor like an artist's canvas.

He continued to move for what must have been at least an hour, making sure every detail was spot on. He could not afford a single mistake at this stage. Everything had to be absolutely perfect.

After going over it again and again, the figure stood up and stared over at the engraving on the floor, admiring his handiwork. He had drawn the perfect magic circle. At least, he hoped it was perfect, he had checked it enough.

He looked over the magic circle again, visually inspecting the lines from where he was standing. There was nothing more he could do to it, so now came the moment of truth.

The figure let out a deep breath before clasping his hands together. Now it was time to begin the ritual. He had memorised the incantation the night before, as to be sure he would remember it. After a second, he placed his hand over the magic circle.

The circle began to glow with an intense light that filled the entirety of the warehouse. The ritual had activated. Now all that was left was to recite the incantation.

"...Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.

If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.

I make my oath here.

I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.

I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.

Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,

come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!"

The magic circle began to intensify and concentrate all of its energy into the centre. The energy began to grow more and more powerful, before the power released itself.

The force of the energy sent Evan flying back from the magic circle and into a pile of nearby rubble. After a couple of seconds, he looked up again and focused on the centre of the magic circle.

The light began to die down and the smoke began to clear, revealing a silhouette standing tall and proudly at the centre of the circle. After a few seconds of pure silence, the silhouette stepped into the light of the moon, revealing a tall and powerful looking man.

The man was clothed in blue and white garb not of this age, with a golden decoration running across and under his blond hair. The bottoms of his robes were emblazoned with the word "Hope". He had a majestic and powerful prescence about him, an air that made him somewhat otherworldy.

The figure slowly scanned across the room from left to right, taking in the dilapidated surroundings. His gaze turned to another man, staring back at him awe. The man was slightly shorter than himself, wearing a dark jacket and black trousers. His silver hair reflected the light slightly.

After locking eyes, the blonde figure spoke clearly and loudly.

"I am a servant of the saber class, and I have come in response to your summons." He took another step forward and placed his left hand onto the hilt of the massive sword he carried with him.

"I must ask you." He stopped, his gaze fixed on the silver haired man in front of him." Are you my master?"

The silver haired figure stood for a moment in awe of the majestic warrior. He considered himself lucky that he had summoned such a strong and righteous servant. But he didn't have time to gawk, so he regained his composure and responded to the man's question.

"I am Evan Simperheve, thank you for responding to my summoning." Evan thanked the man who called himself Saber.

"Well met, Evan Simperheve. With this our contract is complete." Saber stood in front of his new master and got down on one knee. "May my sword bring you victory in this holy grail war."

Evan felt a sharp pain coming from his left hand and winced slightly. He turned his palm over and looked on the back of his hand. A marking that slightly resembled a tribal tattoo inhabited the back of his left hand. These were the command seals he had heard about, a necessary tool for a master in the manipulation of his servant. He could only use it three times before he would lose control of his servant, so he would have to conserve them.

Saber rose back to his knees and took another quick look around the area.

"Master" He began. "Since it is our first night, I believe we should begin immediately by surveying the area."

Evan nodded to his servant. Knowledge would be half the battle, but an important half nonetheless. Evan led the way for his servant, stepping over the dust and debris of the warehouse.

With his new servant in tow, Evan Simperheve disappeared into the night. He had a strong servant, perhaps the strongest of all, but anything could happen in this holy grail war…


	2. Chapter 2: School Rumble

**Alright, here's chapter 2. Lemme know if there's anything you want me to do for the next chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was now in full swing, and the moon hung high over the top of the high school building, like some distant overseer observing the events of the world below. Pale light shot in through the windows of its corridors and classrooms, illuminating the building as if it were the moon itself. The school yard was quiet and peaceful, as if far away from the hustle and bustle of another school day.

But this peace was about to be shattered…..

The sound of flying arrows whistled through the night sky, breaking the silence as if it were nothing more than a twig. One after another they whistled by, as if chasing something.

What they were chasing was a massive spear wielding warrior. His massive beard trailed behind him as he retreated through the school yard, arrows whizzing past his head and into the ground around him. His long, jade robe suggested he was Chinese in origin, as did the guan dao he carried in his hands.

After retreating to the center of the schools track, he turned and swung his spear with force, smashing arrows that would have otherwise been dead on. The pieces of the arrows fell forgotten to the floor, before vanishing into thin air.

The man in green spun the spear a few times in his hands before thrusting one end into the floor. He scanned the roof of the school for his assailant, it was the only place one could be shooting from this angle. Surely enough, there stood his enemy, impossible to make out in the darkness.

"Archer!" The spear wielder called out to the figure on the roof. "I know you're there! Stop being such a coward and fight me like a true warrior!" He was trying to taunt his enemy, there was no way an archer would be any good in close range combat.

Unexpectedly, the archer succumbed to his taunt, and the black figure on the roof jumped to the floor. The fall would have killed any normal person, but that person was a servant. A servant would never succumb to a fall like that.

After several moments of waiting, the archer came into the spear wielder's view. The archer was shorter than he was, clad in only simple white garb that covered her body. On her back, a quiver hung securely, full to the brim with arrows. Her hands held a beautiful bow, plastered with ornate golden decorations. The winged helmet on her head was more of a symbol than a protective piece of equipment.

"As you wish, Lancer" She responded to him after a few moments of silence. From the darkness, another figure stepped forward and took archer's side.

The man was dressed in a black suit, complete with tie and glasses to match. On his middle finger of his right hand rested a ring with a shining ruby in its center. This person was Archer's master, Teucer Tell.

Teucer took a second to adjust the glasses on his face before scoffing at Lancer.

"Hypocrite, aren't we Lancer?" He inquired. "Where is your master?"

Lancer didn't respond to the question, but instead gave a disapproving grunt. His master irritated him, she was someone he didn't want to have anywhere near this battle, or any for that matter.

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Waaaiiiiittt!" Came a voice shouting across the way. The voice was young and feminine, and perhaps came from someone who was a bit fragile. In the darkness, the owner of the voice was running closer towards them. It was a girl, no taller then archer. Her long blue hair fluttered and bounced as she ran awkwardly across the school yard. She was still dressed in her school uniform, a rather bland white blouse, and a skirt.

She stopped herself in front of Lancer and stood there panting for a minute, trying to regain her breath. She then spoke to Lancer.

"What's going on….. Lancer…. or whatever your name is! I demand….. an explanation. " She held onto Lancer's robe as she wheezed her way through the sentences, trying to keep herself upright.

Teucer and Archer both quirked a brow at the new arrival. This had to be some sort of a joke, was this really Lancer's Master?

"I will tell you everything in good time, Gayle." Lancer replied to his Master before turning his attention back to the duo in front of him. With one hand, he nudged Gayle out of the way and stepped forward.

"Now then, where were we?" He picked his spear out of the ground and took a stance. Archer, returning his intensity, readied multiple arrows into her bow and took aim. Teucer stood back and behind his servant. Lancer knew that he would have a free hit if he could get through Archer's barrage of arrows. But she was standing sideways, what could she be up to?

After a few moments of complete stillness, Archer released the arrows from her bow. They roared forward as if each were a bolt of lightning, all aimed to pierce the green robed man. Lancer responded with a charge forward, deflecting the arrows in his way by spinning his spear in front of him.

Knowing Lancer was about to close the distance, Archer began to run as fast as she could away from the advancing servant. Luckily she was quite swift on her feet, so she could maintain a good distance between her and Lancer. Lancer was hot on her heels, smashing away any arrows that came between him and his target.

Teucer had disappeared from sight and had hidden himself back in the darkness, leaving Gayle Crista sitting, more dumbfounded than horrified, in the middle of the schools track. The silhouettes of Archer and Lancer had disappeared into the school building. She picked herself up and dusted herself off, then nervously headed in the direction the servants had gone. She moved very gingerly as she went, evidently shaking and looking around as if she were paranoid something would come out of the darkness to get her.

Archer was still a good length away from Lancer, and was shooting arrows down the school halls at her pursuer. The arrows that were spot on were deflected by Lancer's spear, and the others pierced the school walls, leaving small craters in their wake. Lancer grunted and put all his effort into running in an attempt to close the gap between him and Archer. Archer stopped shooting for a second to ascend the many sets of stairs, only stopping once she reached the top of a flight to shoot a few arrows to subue Lancer.

After several minutes of chase, the door to the schools roof flew clean off of its hinges and onto the floor. From the hall came the golden Archer, followed closely by the green spear wielder. Archer realised she had nowhere else to run, and had gotten herself stuck in a corner. As if accepting defeat, Archer let her bow hang at her side. Lancer stopped running and began to advance slowly on her, as if expecting her to pull another trick out of her sleeves.

Archer looked down off the edge of the roof, as if judging the fall from here. There was plenty of vegetation to provide cover. It seemed like the best idea for now was a retreat. There was no point in trying to fight Lancer in such a disadvantageous situation.

After closing the gap between him and Archer, Lancer stepped forward and thrust his Guan dao towards his opponent. The spear thundered forward towards Archer's abdomen, eager to pierce through flesh.

Archer stepped backwards and let herself fall from the roof of the school and into the trees and bushes below. With a small rustle of the leaves, she was hidden beneath the vegetation. She looked once again at the top of the school, where Lancer was glaring down at her, before taking off into the night.

Lancer eased off after a moment and sighed. He had let his opponent get away from him. But he didn't expect anyone to fight to the death, it was only the first night.

Behind him, his master had emerged from the stairs, her face puffed up with annoyance.

"Stop running away from me!" She huffed, hitting her fists softly on her servant, trying to vent her rage. Lancer humoured her and let her continue, before she grew tired of it and look around.

"Where did the other one go?" She said, puzzled. Lancer pointed down off the edge of the roof, but didn't say anything. Gayle glanced over the edge and nodded to herself before looking back at Lancer.

"Now" She said calmly. "I think you owe me an explanation. What's going on?"

Lancer gave a loud and obvious sigh. Did she really have no idea what was going on?

"Very well, Master." He began formally. "You have summoned me, a servant, to fight for you in the holy grail war."

"Holy grail war?" She looked confused still.

"The holy grail war is a battle between seven magi for the holy grail, a chalice that grants the wish of its holder. Each of the magi summons a servant who fights for them."

"Ohhhhhh…" Gayle was beginning to understand now. Truthfully, she had never meant to summon a servant, but was merely experimenting with magic circles at home before accidentally summoning Lancer.

"So… why do you call yourself Lancer then?" She asked, as if wanting to know every fine detail. Lancer gestured to his spear, before following the question up.

"The servants are spirits of heroes and such from the ages, and are split into seven classes." He put out his hands and raised a finger with each class he listed. "Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster and Berserker. If our identity gets out, our opponents will know our strengths and weaknesses, so we call ourselves by our class names to stay anonymous."

Gayle didn't say anything, but rather nodded enthusiastically, taking in every word. "Alright, I think I get it now." She finally came out with.

Lancer sighed, how had he got such an incompetent master? He was going to need a lot of patience in regards to his master

"Oh well" He thought out loud. "I guess we'll have to make do with what we have." He extended his giant arm out to the girl. "Let us do our best to bring home the holy grail, Master."

Gayle nodded back at him, and put her hand in his. With that, their pact was sealed, but Gayle had no idea what she had got herself into…..


	3. Chapter 3: Drawn to life

It had taken the best part of an hour, but Evan and Saber had finally made it back into the suburban areas of Fuyuki. The warehouse had been on the outskirts of the industrial estates of Fuyuki city, so they had to travel fairly far to make it back to the suburbs. The central districts of the city were very unlikely to host a battle between servants and magi, as the church had decreed the battles be held in secret. This at least, was common sense to anyone who was a magus. Secrecy must be maintained. That's what they were taught.

Evan had been using his knowledge of Fuyuki city to point out possible vantage points, and various other battlefields where Saber would likely have an advantage. He knew Saber would need somewhere spacious, due to the swinging arc of that massive sword of his. Also, somewhere lit was more advantageous, to help stave off a surprise attack. Though in their exploration of the streets and alleys, they were going to have to cut through a park.

The entrance to the park was a straight path towards the center, with trees and bushes bordering the sides of the path. Lamp posts were placed generously along the path, illuminating every step of the way. One could make out a few benches and some playground equipment in the distance, but it was hard to tell from where Evan was standing.

A short walk down the path opened up into a massive area. Benches were dotted around in seemingly random places, each with a lamp post sitting high above it. Placed somewhere near the back was a few set of swings and some climbing equipment. A light breeze had caused the swings to move, making them squeak quietly. Over in one of the corners was a large open basketball court, lit up by a big pair of stadium lights. Some of the lines from the court were missing; they had likely been slowly erased by the hands of time.

Saber's eyes scanned across the park, as if he were expecting something. He had tensed up slightly, and had placed a hand on the handle of his enormous blade. Something was here, he could tell that much.

Over across the way, a lone girl sat on a bench, looking down into the soil in front of her. Her legs could touch the ground, but she chose to swing them to and fro, just grazing the earth with her shoes. She was happily humming away to herself, a tune that neither Evan nor Saber knew.

After a few seconds, she stopped humming and slowly looked up towards Evan and Saber. After locking eyes with Evan, she slowly got off of the bench and took a step forward. The girl was almost gothic in appearance, save for her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. On her head she sported something similar to a maid's headdress, but she looked far too young to be a maid. Her frilly black dress was accompanied by a bow, which sat comfortably on her blouse. She carried a light blue backpack on her back.

"Hm?" Was all she said, examining the two men up and down. She tilted her head to the side and gave them a confused expression. Her attention was drawn towards Saber, who still had his hand placed on his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Woooow, that's a cool costume. Are you a cosplayer or something, mister?" She asked the servant dressed in white.

Saber and Evan didn't respond, but Saber gave a small tut, clearly insulted by the question. He was a proud and noble knight of the round table, not some costumed masquerader.

The girl waited for a minute, but after receiving no response, she turned around and sat on the bench again.

"Geez, you two are so boring." She muttered. "Me-chuuuuuu, I'm hungry!" She called out into the darkness. As if responding to her request, a person began to materialise out of thin air. The being that materialised was dressed in a massive black cloak that covered their entire body. The massive hood hid the person's face from view, it was impossible to discern anything about them. The only thing that revealed anything about the figure was the massive staff he held in his right hand. Was this person a servant?

The blonde girl took out a pad and pen from her bag and began to draw. After about a minute or so, she put the pad down and revealed a slice of cake from behind it. The cake was a sponge cake with white icing, and a strawberry on top. The cake was rested on a simple china plate. She plucked the strawberry from the top of the cake and gave it to the cloaked figure's hands. The figure brought his hand up to his face, and the strawberry disappeared under his hood. The girl began to munch on the cake without a care in the world, completely ignoring Evan and Saber.

"Oh! I know what would be cool!" She suddenly exclaimed between mouthfuls. She placed the remainder of the cake to the side and picked up the pad again. After another minute of scribbling, she turned the pad over to reveal a picture of a fairy. Nothing happened for a minute, and then the picture on the pad began to move. The wings of the fairy began to flap, and then the fairy began to move away from the pad and into the air.

Saber and Evan were both surprised at what had just happened. She had just drawn something into life!

The girl watched the fairy flutter around the bench, not paying the duo any attention whatsoever. The fairy sparkled as it flew, and the girl tried to catch the fairy in her hands.

Saber decided to himself he wasn't going to take anymore of this. He stepped forward and drew his sword. In a split second, his sword roared through the air and sliced the fairy clean in two like a hot knife through butter. The fairy didn't bleed at all, but merely faded away.

"I suggest you pay attention to the people in front of you." Saber said sternly. It sounded like he was very much scolding the girl.

"Hey!" The girl squealed and stood up quickly from the bench. "You just killed my fairy!" She puffed up her cheeks and stomped her foot on the ground. "Now I'm mad! Get 'em, Me-chu!"

Responding to the command, the cloak stood in front of its master, and swung its staff horizontally. A mighty blast of wind came from the hooded figure; pushing Evan and Saber back slightly. The figure then began to mutter something that sounded like an incantation with a masculine sounding tone.

Saber planted his feet in the ground, stopping him getting blasted further by the intense wind. He readied his sword and took off towards the enemy, bringing in his sword for a downswing on his foe. As the sword came crashing down, it stopped inches from the man's shoulder and was met by a resistant force. The enemy had conjured a barrier! The two forces met in a deadlock for a few seconds, before Saber jumped back and took stance again. He had discerned his foe was of the Caster class.

The little girl behind Caster was frantically scribbling on her pad and smiling to herself, as if she had thought of something fun to do.

"Saber!" Evan shouted to his servant. "Don't give them any breathing room!"

"Yes, Master." Saber acknowledged the command and charged forward, directing a thrust towards Caster. His attack was stopped by the barrier again, but he didn't let that bother him. He continued his assault on Caster, pummelling Caster's barrier with his massive sword. Caster began to retreat slightly, trying to get some distance from Saber, but to no avail. For every step he took, Saber took another two towards him.

Caster pushed the barrier out slightly and muttered an incantation. He placed out his hand and concentrated the magic energy towards his palm. The energy turned into a small ball of fire, from which several other fireballs shot out and flew towards Saber and his master. Saber stood firm in front of his master and swung towards the fireballs. His sword sliced through them, causing them to explode as he hit them. The explosions generated a cloud of smoke, from which Saber emerged seconds later, continuing his assault on Caster.

Behind the two duelling servants, Evan was unsure of what he could do to contribute to this fight. Caster's master was maniacally scribbling on her pad in front of him and giggling to herself. Somewhere in his gut, Evan knew she was up to something extremely dangerous. He had to get that pad and pen away from her. Steeling himself, Evan sprinted towards the girl, who looked up at him and then back down at her pad. A few strokes of her pad sent lines flying out towards Evan, who had to stop his sprint and step to the side to avoid getting hit by them. The girl flicked a few more lines on her pad before going back to her drawing.

"Heheheheh." She laughed out loud, putting the final lines on her drawing. Evan stopped for a second and stepped back. The floor underneath him began to rumble quite viciously, then it began to rupture. From the ground, massive thorns began to make the floor fall around him. Evan tried to maintain his balance and move away from the thorns, but it was difficult to avoid them.

"Saber!" He called out to his servant. Within seconds, his servant had appeared at his side and grabbed him with one arm. With one giant leap, Saber cleared the field of thorns and landed a distance away from Caster and the girl. He put his master down and gestured to him to follow. Nodding to Saber, Evan followed behind him as they retreated from the park.

Still standing in the park, the girl and Caster both stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Bah, let 'em go for now." The master said before putting her pad away in her bag. The cake she had left on the bench had been ruined, sponge and icing was splattered all over the floor.

"Awww, my cake is ruined." She complained. She let out a yawn and leaned back on the bench. "I'm getting sleepy. Let's go home."

"As you wish, Mairin-sama." Caster replied. He put out one of his arms and wrapped Mairin in his cloak. The cloak began to glow faintly, as Caster muttered an incantation. After a few seconds, the cloak and the people underneath it disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: A chance encounter

**So here's chapter 4. We're gonna take a chapter to have a break from all the violence. Also, we're introducing a new character in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had seemed like an eternity, but had only been some 4 hours or so since the first battles of the Holy Grail war had commenced. The sun was starting to rise over in the horizon, with the light bursting through the trees. Birds had begun chirping merrily, signalling the start of the day, a day like any other in the busy city of Fuyuki.

For one such citizen, this day was that like any other. For now, a blonde woman slept soundly in her bed, it was too early to be getting up. She didn't want to ever get up, it was far too comfortable. But somewhere in her, her body clock knew she would be getting up soon, she had a busy day ahead.

The silence of the morning was broken with an abrupt and loud buzzing. The rectangular alarm clock on the bedside table activated its alarm, signalling its owner that it was time to get up. Its buzzing was absolutely relentless, automated and merciless.

From beneath the sheets came a groan and a stir of movement. Then came a lift of the arm and a rotation, before the arm was slumped down onto the stop button on the clock. The button pressed down with a small click, and then the alarm stopped. After a few seconds, the occupant of the bed opened her navy blue eyes and looked at the clock.

_Seven AM, time to get up. _The girl encouraged herself, pushing herself up with her arms and shifting her legs out of the safety of the bed sheets. She felt cold, dressed in nothing but light blue pyjamas to keep her warm from the morning air. She stared into the floor for a minute, allowing her eyes to adjust to the morning light. After moment of spacing, the blonde looked up into the mirror and stared at herself. She was a total mess, but wasn't everyone when they got out of bed in the morning? Her room was no better. It was laden with several texts about magic, most left open and scattered around the floor and desk of her room.

"Right. C'mon Riley, time to get up." She thought out loud, pushing herself off of the bed and into an upright position to begin her day. The first item on the menu was to grab something to eat.

The door of her bedroom opened up into a kitchen and living room area. A sofa and an armchair faced the television set in the corner, in between them was a table with various magazines of various topics sitting upon it. Behind the sofa was a small kitchen suite, complete with a sink and a fridge sitting to the side of that.

Riley reached into one of the cupboards and took out a cereal bowl, a simple bowl with no design on it. She then reached for a spoon from the drawer under the sink. Next up was a box of cereal, it had been her favourite ever since she was little. She was 19 years old, and still loved this cereal all the same. She topped it off with some milk and sat down in the armchair. She took the remote in one hand and clicked down a button, turning on the television set. After a few minutes of flicking from channel to channel, she settled with the local news, there wasn't anything else on this time of morning.

"In other news, Fuyuki high school has been victim to vandalism." The image changed to some massive holes left in the walls of the school halls. "It is believed vandals broke into the school last night and caused extensive damage. The damage has been found as far as the school roof, and police are now beginning an investigation and enquiry."

Riley put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and thought to herself. She had no idea what could have caused those massive holes in the school walls. Perhaps it was magic of some sort? As a magus, she had an inkling that the vandalism was not caused by conventional means.

After eating breakfast, she popped into the shower and then got herself dressed. Her uniform was a simple black blouse and trousers, with a pair of black shoes to match. Waitresses had such easy uniforms.

After getting dressed, Riley headed out into Fuyuki city and off to her place of work. She decided to leave herself a bit of time to take the scenic route and inspect the school herself.

The suburbs of Fuyuki were as quiet as ever, the occasional car flew past on the road, and she passed the odd person every now and then. Everything was peaceful and as it should have been.

As Riley passed the school, she noticed a collection of police cars parked outside the school gates. Several uniformed officers were talking with various collections of students, most likely inquiring about the vandalism on the school walls. From the gate, Riley couldn't see any of the damage, and so concluded it was on higher floors. She shrugged to herself and moved on.

She arrived at her place of work about ten minutes later. It was a fairly large coffee shop near located near to one of the local parks. She found it strange how there were police cars outside of the park, which had become victim to an unknown vandal, just like the school had. The damage wasn't as bad as the vandalism at the school, but still stirred up just as much commotion.

Riley pushed open the door of the coffee shop, the bell in top of it chimed happily as she entered. Immediately she went behind the counter and to the back room. It was a small cloakroom, where one could hang their coat up and place their bag in a locker. There was a large mirror along one side of the room, which Riley used to check her hair and appearance before heading back out onto the floor.

"Morning Riley!" One of her co-workers, a brunette, greeted her and handed her a coffee and a plate of cooked breakfast. She then picked up the other coffee and plate sitting on the counter. "We're taking these to table 23."

Riley peered over to table 23, where a silver haired man was sitting with a blonde companion. The silver haired man was dressed in a jacket and shirt, while his friend was dressed in a pair of jeans and a fluffy jacket. The blonde man was wearing a strange head garment on his forehead.

"That's Evan Simperheve." Her brunette co-worker said to her. "He's a regular here." Riley had never really seen him before. She was only part time, so she would often not be here when the silver haired man came to the coffee shop. Nodding to her co-worker, she carefully proceeded to the table.

After the events with Caster, the pair had retreated home and rested. Evan had booked the next few weeks off of work so that he could participate in the Holy Grail war, so being up at this time was more thanks to his body's automated routine than a necessity to be anywhere. Evan had come to this coffee shop everyday to get a breakfast and coffee every day since he had moved, which was nearly 3 years ago. Saber, who had no idea what a coffee shop was, had had his interest piqued when Evan mentioned he could try modern day food.

"Master, I must say the style of clothing has certainly…. changed." Saber expressed great discomfort in his new clothes. He wasn't used to the denim jeans, and to him they felt rough and uncomfortable.

"A lot has changed since your time." Evan explained. Saber had divulged his name to Evan last night, so Evan was well aware of the era his servant came from. He was also aware of the kind of clothing one would wear in Saber's age, and denim jeans certainly wasn't it.

As they conversed about Saber's discomfort, two waitresses approached their table and placed down a cup of coffee and a plate of cooked breakfast before both the men. As the blonde waitress leaned over to place the plate, Evan got a glimpse of her name plate. _Riley_ was what it said.

As she placed the plate down, Riley noticed the tattoo on the customer's hand. She knew it wasn't an ordinary tattoo. So that was a command seal. She had read about them the previous night, during her research of a ritual called the Holy Grail war.

Evan and Saber thanked the two waitresses, who then left the table to serve other customers. Saber immediately went for his mug of coffee, and took a small sip from the cup. At that instant, his eyes lit up as he swallowed his first mouthful.

"Master, what did you say this stuff is? It's amazing." He exclaimed in between sips.

Meanwhile, Riley had gone back into the kitchen to wash up some of the crockery. The pile was full of plates, mugs, knives and forks of all shapes and sizes, but she found the pile tended to decrease quite rapidly.

As she washed up the plates, her thoughts went back to the command seals on that customer's hand. If her assumption was correct, he was a participant of the Holy Grail war. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him about it, but now wasn't the time or place. She had work to get on with. On top of that, the other girls of the coffee shop were very good at assuming a lengthy conversation with a customer was flirting, and so she decided it was better if she left it.

Besides, she had a feeling if all went well that night, she'd be seeing him again…..


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Berserker

**Here's the 5th chapter for Fate/Eternity. It has a clue somewhere in it about one of the servants, see if you can find it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Magic was difficult….

This was the thought running through the mind of Riley Johnston as the magic circle in front of her activated. The light of the magic circle shone brilliantly as the magic began to take effect. The energy of the magic circle focused in the center, and began to give shape to a massive form. The energy didn't stop growing, but Riley couldn't concentrate on it. She fell flat on her back, exhausted from the effort it had taken to activate the spell. The light began to intensify to the point it was nearly blinding, causing Riley to shield her eyes with her arm.

_No, I have to get up, I mustn't look weak. _Riley thought to herself, pushing herself upright into a sitting position. She didn't have the energy to stand, so this would have to do. As she did so, the red haze began to die down, and the form became visible, where nothing but air had been just minutes ago. Riley wiped a cold sweat from her brow in just enough time to see the fruit of her efforts.

Before her stood an enormous woman, perhaps nearly eight feet or so. Her eyes spoke of immeasurable strength just waiting to be released. In her hands she carried a stone sword and shield bigger then Riley was. The warrior wore little armour, she was almost wearing nothing at all. Her outfit left quite little to the imagination, but she seemed no less vulnerable because of it. Her menacing face looked around the area before she spoke to Riley. Her voice was powerful but still feminine, like the purr of a lioness.

"You are my Master." She stated. Her statement was somewhat appraising, and her piercing stare was one Riley couldn't help but quiver under. Riley noticed her eyes were different colours, one brown and the other blue.

Riley was impressed, but somewhat fearful at the same time. She had created a monster, in the somewhat literal sense of the term.

"I am the servant of the Berserker class. You have summoned me, and so I have come." The servant stated. Each of her sentences was like an irrefutable statement that Riley could not object to.

Riley cleared her throat before gaining the confidence to announce herself.

"I'm Riley Johnston." She said, her voice almost shaking. Riley did not understand. She had always read that the Berserker class servants had never been able to speak, but her servant could.

"Master, do not discount me as any less powerful, I may be able to speak, but assure you my power is equalled by none." Her servant decreed, as if sensing her Master's concerns. Immediately after, the massive servant looked around the room of Riley's apartment. The furniture had been pushed to the side to make room for the summoning, and the curtains had been drawn to stop the light from leaking out.

After some seconds of inspecting her surroundings, Berserker spotted the front door and stomped her way towards it. The floorboards underneath her feet squealed in agony as they tried to hold the giant's weight. As soon as she approached the door, she flung it open, nearly tearing it clean off it hinges. Without a second to spare, she sped down the stairs, leaving a dazed and confused Riley in her wake. In a panic, Riley put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a jacket, pursuing her servant out into the streets.

As Riley got out of the door of the complex, her servant was already bulldozing her way down the street, as if she were on a mission. She seemed to have little care about the environment around her as she tore down walls and trees that got in her path. Riley followed in her wake, screaming for her servant to stop. After a few failed attempts, the servant finally stopped where she was and waited for her master to catch up.

"At least put some damned clothes on!" Riley scolded her servant, somewhat annoyed. She wanted Berserker to change out of her revealing clothing.

"I am no coward." Her servant protested. "My enemies will see I have nothing to hide. My skin is sufficient armor, I need nothing more." Riley was about to argue the point but then relented, she knew she wasn't going to get through to some so stubborn. After a moment, her servant continued on. Riley caught up to her and matched her pace.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Riley asked, trying to not let annoyance creep into her tone.

"No." Without even looking down at her master, Berserker gave her one word answer.

"Shouldn't we try looking for our enemies?"

"Years of experience have taught me that my enemies will usually come to me." Berserker replied. Riley didn't comment after that, resigning herself to the fact that they would wander aimlessly until another Master and Servant showed up. But Riley didn't know just how right Berserker was on this matter.

They had just reached a quiet suburban area of Fuyuki. The houses around them were still and lifeless, all their lights had been switched off. Only the light of the lampposts lit the area. Some distance away from them was a pair of familiar silver and blond haired figures. Riley couldn't remember where she had seen them, but she felt it was somewhat recently.

"Did I not tell you?" Berserker stopped in her tracks and gripped her sword in her massive fist. She grinned savagely.

"Oh no" Riley muttered to herself. "Hey, maybe we should –"

Whatever should have been done was completely lost as Berserker stomped forward, with Riley dragged along behind her. She roared savagely, her powerful voice ripping through the night as she charged towards her enemies.

* * *

Saber and Evan had been making their nightly patrol of Fuyuki city. Pro-activity was part of the Holy Grail war. One could not sit around and be defensive, or else they would be laid siege to by several servants. The exception to this rule was Caster, who seemed to able to become more powerful by building a fortress.

The pair hadn't seen much out of the ordinary on their second night patrol. The suburbs of Fuyuki were ominously quiet. Saber was on guard as they moved, his hand sitting comfortably on the hilt of his sword.

As they made their way onto a long street, they heard some arguing from the other side of the street. A hulking giant was thundering towards them, with a much smaller girl proceeding in behind. The roar of the giant rang through the night, and her massive, armour less form came into better view. Her arm was raised in the air, as she charged towards the pair, ready to bring her massive stone sword down on them. The pair moved to the side and dodged the attack, much like a matador would evade an enraged bull. Evan instinctively stepped back and Saber drew his sword, pressing forward to meet the next attack.

The force at which the two swords collided made the earth rupture beneath their feet. The two swords made a massive boom as they met each other. Each attack was like being hit by a truck. Saber could feel the force of each blow, and allowed one of the blows to carry him into the air. He landed a few feet away, still between Berserker and his master. If one judged power based on looks, Saber's opponent could rule the world with just a flick of her humungous finger.

Saber gestured to his master to move back further before pressing the attack on Berserker. He charged forward and brought his sword in for a horizontal strike. Berserker greeted the strike with the face of her shield. The sword smashed against the shield, causing Berserkers arm to almost buckle under the impact.

Almost.

"Saber" She acknowledged before pushing him back with all of her force. Saber slid several feet back before coming to a stop, and then took stance again.

"Berserker" Saber returned the courtesy before dodging another one of Berserker's thunderous vertical slices. The sword smashed into the pavement, making a massive crater in the floor. Saber knew he had to make sure he didn't get hit by those attacks, just one would be enough to cleave him clean in two.

Saber ducked under another horizontal slice and brought his sword up to slash Berserker. She responded by holding out her shield, which the sword bounced off of. Using the momentum from the bounce, Saber jumped back and out of the way of his rampaging opponent.

Berserker roared and pressed forward, slashing at her opponent with great fervour. Riley behind her was watching on, somewhat horrified at the terrible destructive power of her servant. She had no idea that she was going to summon such a monster, and now it had been let loose on the streets.

Evan was behind his servant, focusing on the chaos in front of him. His servant was holding his own against the behemoth, but it was clear she had the upper hand. Evan took his eyes off of the duelling pair and examined the other master, who was standing there with great concern on her face. He couldn't remember where he had seen her, but she was familiar.

Saber decided it was time to change his tactics up a bit. He wasn't going to beat Berserker in a contest of strength, so he needed to beat her in another department. As he dodged around the monster's attacks, he slid under her arm and slashed at her side. She wasn't expecting this at all, and the blade connected with her side. Normally, she would be able to match such agility, but the attack had caught her by surprise. The sword didn't plunge far into her side, but left a semi-shallow cut where it had been. She winced in pain slightly, but then it only served to make her angry.

Berserker gave out a mighty roar and wheeled round, grabbing the servant with her massive hand. She felt some satisfaction as she delivered a thunderous kick to his side which sent him sailing down the street, his body skipping across the ground like a stone. Immediately after, she turned her attention to the now vulnerable master, who was standing several feet away, searching for a way to get past the behemoth and aid his servant. She was about to charge forward and crush his head against the pavement when Riley intervened.

"NO!" She put herself in the way of her servant and Evan. "Berserker, enough!" She begged her servant. Berserker strained a few more times towards the man, but relented. Blood was running down her side more profusely than Riley would have liked. She looked back at Evan and nodded, signalling him to go check on his servant.

Evan took the signal and ran to his servant's side. Saber had gotten back up, but was a bit dazed from the strike. He could feel some internal damage, maybe a broken bone or two. Placing his hands on his servant, Evan chanted an incantation and concentrated his energy. The energy went into Saber, and began knitting his broken bones back together. After a few seconds, the light had faded. Saber thanked his Master for the healing before turning his attention back upward.

But their opponents had disappeared…..

Just around the corner, Riley and Berserker had retreated from the battle. They considered this a victory somewhat due to the fact that if Riley had not intervened, Berserker would have ripped the other master to shreds.

After a little walking, Berserker came to a stop. Fearing a harsh punishment, Riley opened her mouth to say something, when her servant raised a hand to stop her short.

"I understand." Berserker said.

"You do?" Riley asked, somewhat bewildered by what her servant had just said.

"Yes, I am a drawn sword." Berserker began. "On my own, I only ever destroy. That is my nature. I reave nations in two, and fill the streets with the blood of its citizens." Riley wasn't sure what to say to her, so stood in silence. After a brief pause, Berserker continued.

"Like any sword, I need a wielder. Someone who will point me in the direction of my enemies. Someone who will sheathe me if necessary." She placed a hand on her chest and bowed towards her master. "I am glad to be wielded by you, Master."

"I am glad to be your… er …. Weilder." Riley replied with.

Berserker nodded to her master. "We should rest; it has been an eventful evening."

"Yeah, let's go home." Riley replied. Leading the way, Riley took Berserker back the way they had came, ready to retire for the evening.

Meanwhile, Saber and Evan were still left in the street. Saber had recovered from his injuries.

"Master, thank you for the support." He bowed to his master before continuing. "I am afraid I cannot match Berserker in strength. We shall need to come up with a strategy to defeat her."

Evan nodded to his servant. Berserker had done a number on Saber, he would need to become stronger if he were to defeat such a powerful foe.

"Rest assured Master. I have obtained the Holy Grail before, and I swear upon this blade I shall do so once again!"

With their morale once again restored, Saber and Evan continued their patrol across the city of Fuyuki. Their night had just begun….


	6. Chapter 6: The Reigns Of Battle

**So here's chapter 6 of Fate/Eternity. In this chapter we get to meet the last two servants of the Holy Grail War. Have fun folks!**

* * *

The stars hung over the skies of Fuyuki city, and darkness enveloped every nook and cranny with its grasp, only to be thwarted by the light of the inner city. One could make out the lights of the big city for miles around. Cars passed through the city and into the suburbs, carrying people and cargo from one place to another. People littered the city streets, unaware of the fierce battles occurring closer to home than they'd ever think.

Fuyuki's highways stretched out for several miles, several lanes lit by powerful lampposts dotted on either side of the road. There were many highways and roads in and out of Fuyuki, each leading to different destinations. Some would lead you to other towns, while others would lead you to the outskirts and suburbs of the great city. In the center of Fuyuki's highways was a massive bridge which led from the city centre to the residential districts. At this time of night, the highways of Fuyuki weren't so busy, but that didn't stop one car from speeding down the highway with everything it had.

Inside the car were two men, one dressed in an unusual roman garb, the other dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a rude slogan written across its front. The roman was sitting at the wheel of the car, his foot flooring the accelerator pedal and both hands held firmly on the steering wheel. The car was groaning ominously at his rough treatment, but still sped on nonetheless.

"Hmph! Is this all this thing can do?" The roman bellowed. "There is no thrill in this at all!" He roared as he pushed the car to its limit. "Tell me boy, why could we not take my noble chariot instead?"

His companion sitting in the passenger seat was enjoying himself greatly, the smile on his face was evidence enough of that. His red, spiky hair was blown back slightly by the air coming through the opening on the top of the window.

"'Cause it'll attract too much attention." He retorted to the driver. "Besides, you can handle something like this, can't you Rider?"

The driver, known as the servant Rider, laughed as he wheeled the car viciously around a bend, bringing his foot back down onto the accelerator as they made their way around the corner. The momentum pushed them both to the left as they made the right turn, almost causing the red haired youth to hit his face against the window.

"Of course!" He proudly announced. "I am the servant Rider! No beast or vehicle is untameable!" As he boasted, he pushed the car even further, causing the car to rev viciously. "Tell me Mizaki, how close are we?"

The red haired boy looked down to the compass resting in his hands. It was a small compass, with a light resting on the end of the needle. It was currently pointing to the west, the light on top of the needle flashing rapidly.

"Take the next left turn, and then we'll get out and walk." Mizaki replied, as if it were almost an order.

Without saying another word, Rider turned the wheel of the car and let it drift across the next left turn before aligning the car with the curb and bringing it to a halt. He took the key out of the ignition and unclipped his seatbelt. His master did the same, exiting the car and slamming the door behind him. Taking a look around, Ryu Mizaki took another look at his compass, which was pointing in the direction of an abandoned mansion.

From the outside, the mansion itself looked as if it might still be occupied, but the outside courtyard betrayed this idea. The courtyard was overgrown, strewn with weeds and tall grass. Ivy coiled itself around the gates and walls, dead and dry.

With a deep breath in, Mizaki and Rider passed through the gate of the mansion.

From behind them, Rider felt an ominous presence emerge from the darkness. Immediately, he reacted, turning and drawing his weapon.

A short distance away from them, a shape in the darkness zipped across the length of the car they had just come in. The sound of steel cutting through steel could be heard as the shadow moved fluently in the darkness. As soon as it had appeared, the shape had disappeared, and the car exploded in a great ball of fire. The car they had used was now completely ruined.

Mizaki instinctively put an arm over his face as the car exploded and swore loudly. His servant however, stood focused and in stance, his eyes searching for the person responsible for the cars destruction. However, all was still and silent, beside the burning car and its billowing pillar of smoke.

The pair could feel an ominous presence around them, as if someone or something was watching them. Something was lurking in the darkness of the mansion courtyard, waiting for the opportune moment to strike Rider and his Master.

Stricken by paranoia and fear, Mizaki was looking around nervously. He had never experienced anything so cool in his entire life, but it always seemed more appealing when it wasn't happening to him. In a panic, he turned to sprint for the mansion door, but he wasn't going to get that far.

From the darkness came the shape of a man, whizzing with amazing speed towards Mizaki, ready to cleave him as he had done the car. Acting on instinct, Rider put himself between the two and raised his sword. His sword clashed with his opponent's weapon and caused sparks to fly. With his assassination failed, the shadow landed some feet away from Rider and Mizaki, and its form came clearly into view.

Before Rider stood an old looking man dressed in red samurai armour. He had rather little hair, other than a small and pointy beard on his chin. His belt carried a selection of vicious and deadly looking knives, and the sheath of his katana sat at his side. His eyes showed some annoyance as he stood to his full height. He gripped the katana in his hand and waited, but what for?

"There's no mistaking you, is there Assassin?" Rider proclaimed, as if the answer were obvious. Assassin was the only servant capable of hiding his presence from his enemy.

Not responding to his opponent's remark, Assassin stepped backwards and became covered in a dark mist. The mist enveloped him, and he disappeared under its veil. After a few seconds, the mist dissipated, leaving an empty space where Assassin had just been. Rider gripped his sword tightly and grunted, their opponent was still around.

Mizaki had fallen to the floor in surprise as their assailant had attempted to rend his head off his shoulders. Still in shock, his legs wouldn't move the way he wanted them to, and each attempt at getting back up ended with a slump back onto the floor. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a sitting duck.

After a few seconds, Assassin rematerialised a few meters in front of the young Master, his sword aiming to go through the boy's abdomen. But again his attack was stopped by the ever alert Rider, who swiped his sword upwards and deflected Assassin's sword. Assassin bounced off of the sword and performed a pivot in the air. As he did he dug into his belt and threw a set of shurikens at the pair. Rider pushed himself to the side and the shurikens whizzed past him, landing in the ground some few feet away.

Assassin landed on the ground softly, assuming a kneeling position as he did. After a second, he rose up and faced Rider. He took stance, holding his katana out in front of him, before charging again through the air to deliver a horizontal strike to Rider's side. Rider easily met the blow and then swung his own downwards. Assassin easily rotated around the blow and kicked his legs off of his opponent's torso. This battle was getting worse for Assassin as it went on. Once his cover had been blown, the ball was in Rider's court. Despite this, Assassin continued with another jump attack towards his opponent.

As he closed the distance between himself and Rider, Assassin heard a whizzing noise coming from above. By the time he heard the sound, it was too late to stop the arrow plunging into his arm.

As the force of the arrow sent him sailing across the ground, his form began to disappear, eventually being replaced by a block of wood. The block of wood flew across the courtyard and off into the distance, making a clunking noise each time it hit the ground.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Rider looked up in the direction the arrow had come, which went all the way to the mansion roof. Sitting on top of the roof were two figures, one of which was armed with a large bow, aiming for him and his Master. How had Archer managed to get past both himself and Assassin? He didn't have time to think about it as arrows began to rain down upon him and his master. They would have to make their exit.

Rider lifted his sword to the air and let out a might bellow. As he did, the skies parted, and from the parting appeared a great chariot, speeding down through the sky towards Rider and his master. The chariot was driven forward by two majestic white horses that galloped through the air, guiding the chariot down towards the pair. The chariot was decorated in solid gold patterns, with two massive spikes protruding from both wheels. It was indeed a chariot fit for a mighty emperor.

The chariot stopped in front of the servant, blocking the arrows from Archer with its solid gold plating. The arrows stopped at that moment, so Rider took the opportunity to scoop up his master and throw him onto the seat of the chariot. Stepping in himself, he took hold of the reigns.

_This is much more like it. _He thought to himself as he whipped the reigns, signalling his beloved horses to go once more. The horses whinnied and began to gallop, sending the chariot off into the night sky and away from the mansion.

Mizaki regained some energy from the thrill of the chariot ride. As they flew off into the sky, he looked over the edge of the chariot back at the black suited man, who glared back at he and his servant. As they grew smaller in his view, he turned back up to his servant, excited.

"Hey Rider. You were right!" He exclaimed.

Rider had a feeling that he knew what his Master was going to say, but decided to humor him anyway.

"Yes, Master?"

"We definitely should have taken the chariot."

Grinning to himself, Rider whipped the reigns again and flew off into the night, feeling a great sense of pride in his mighty chariot.

Archer watched the chariot disappear into the sky. She would have to let them go for tonight, but he and his master had gathered plenty of intelligence that night. They had managed to find out Assassin's combat abilities, as well as discover part of the identity of the servant known as Rider.

As she watched the chariot grow smaller and smaller in her vision, she made a promise that they would meet again, and they wouldn't be so lucky next time.

Her Master, Teucer Tell, had been watching the whole thing from right beside her. He carried a small notebook in his hand, and was feverishly writing something down upon its pages. After a few more seconds, he looked up and closed the notebook. He smirked. Information was a crucial part of the Holy Grail war, and on this basis he and Archer were surely winning.

With their new information, he and Archer left the roof of the mansion. It was time to move on.


End file.
